joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale
Definition Striking Strength is the amount of physical force an individual can deal out. In other words, it is the physical Attack Potency of an individual. VS Battles had a revision where they changed nearly all the Striking Strength ratings. Joke Battles is too lazy to change revise our pages. Especially since most pages don't even use this system, and instead use made up Striking Strength ratings. As well as the fact that unlike VS Battles, accuracy (obviously) isn't a very big concern here. So instead we're going to have 2 "official" scales. Use whichever you want for profile making. Or neither. Scale |-|Old Scale= Class BH: Below Human class Class H: Human class (Attacks carry the force of hundreds of joules. Few heavy weight boxers are slightly above a thousand joules per hit. Physical Strikes are Street level attacks.) Class KJ: Kilojoule class (Attacks carry the force of over thousands of joules. Physical Strikes are Superhuman to Wall level attacks.) Class MJ: Megajoule class (Attacks carry the force of over millions of joules. Physical Strikes are Room level to casual Room level) Class GJ: Gigajoule class (Attacks carry the force of over billions of joules. Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level) Class TJ: Terajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of kilotons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are high end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low end nukes) Class PJ: Petajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of megatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high end nukes) Class EJ: Exajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of gigatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Large Mountain/Small Island level to Large Island level.) Class ZJ: Zettajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of teratons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Small Country level to Large Country level.) Class YJ: Yottajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of petatons of TNT explosives. Small Continent level to Continent level.) Class NJ: Ninajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of exatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are Large or Multi-Continent level to Moon level.) Class XJ: Tenajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of zettatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Moon level to Planet level.) Class XKJ: Tenakilojoule class (Attacks carry the energy of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Planet level to low end Large or Multi-Planet level.) Class XMJ: Tenamegajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of thousands of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are low end Large or Multi-Planet level to casual Large or Multi-Planet level.) Class XGJ: Tenagigajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of millions of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level.) Class XTJ: Tenaterajoule class (Attacks ranging from 1 milli-Foe to 10 Foe of energy. Physical Strikes are large Star level to Solar System level) Class XPJ: Tenapetajoule class (Attacks ranging between 10 Foe and 10,000 Foe. Physical Strikes are casual Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level) Multi-Solar System Class: Tenaexajoule class/Tenazettajoule class/Tenayottajoule class/Teraninajoules class (Attacks ranging over 10,000 Foe. Physical Strikes are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees) Galactic Class: 1061 joules or 100 petaFoe (Physical strikes have enough energy to physically destroy our Milky Way Galaxy) Universal (Physical strikes that can destroy everything in a Universe with a single punch) Multi-Universal Multiversal Multiversal+ Complex Multiversal Hyperversal Hyperversal+ True Infinity ∞ + Oceanic Memetic |-|New Scale= Below Average Class Human Class Athlete Class Street Class Wall Class Room Class / Small Building Class Building Class Large Building Class City Block Class Multi-City Block Class Small Town Class Town Class Large Town Class Small City Class City Class Large City Class / Mountain Class Large Mountain Class Island Class Large Island Class Small Country Class Country Class Large Country Class / Small Continent Class Continent Class Large Continent Class / Multi-Continent Class Moon Class Small Planet Class Planet Class Large Planet Class Dwarf Star Class Small Star Class Star Class Large Star Class Solar System Class Multi-Solar System Class Galactic Multi-Galactic Universal High Universal Universal+ Multi-Universal/'Low Multiversal' Multiversal Multiversal+ High Multiversal+ Low Complex Multiversal Complex Multiversal High Complex Multiversal Low Hyperversal Hyperversal High Hyperversal Outerversal High Outerversal True Infinity/'Absolute Infinity' ∞ + Oceanic Memetic Category:Scale Category:Guide